All Because of A Rose
by zyniasapphireamethyst
Summary: It's Valentine's Day again, and as usual, Tessa Gray is not expected to get any roses. However, when she does receive a rose, and that too a pink one signed "Love, your secret admirer", she knows there's going to be some trouble. Will she meet someone who turns out to be her true love, or will she be eternally embarrassed?
1. The One With A Pink Rose

**L;A/N: This is my first EVER proper story-fanfic. So please, be a little open-minded and review so that I can improve and you won't have to go through more grammar mistakes than necessary. Wessa FTW :)**

**Disclaimer: Since I am unfortunately not Cassandra Clare, I do not own the characters.**

Synopsis: It's Valentine's Day again, and as usual, Tessa Gray is not expected to get any roses. However, when she does receive a rose, and that too a pink one signed "Love, your secret admirer", she knows there's going to be some trouble. Will she meet someone who turns out to be her true love, or will she be eternally embarrassed?

"Hey Jem", said Tessa, greeting her old friend from kindergarten with a hug. "What up?"

"Oh, nothing much, just only the fact that it's Valentine's Day today!" he replied, grinning maniacally.

"Don't remind me, it's the day of roses." groaned Tessa wishing she had skipped school and cursing for being such a martyr that he got a day named after him. Themed on LOVE of all things. "Hopefully nothing embarrassing happens. Pray for me?" asked Tessa. "M'lady, I will pray through the first two lessons, hoping, wishing for your unembarrassed return." said Jem dramatically, his British accent making it seem like the medieval times. They burst out laughing and didn't stop until they reached Tessa's locker, where she took out her lovely English notebook and dreaded math one.

"Jem, is it math first or is it English? Please, please let it be math, I want to look forward to _something_ today." stated Tessa.

"Well then it's your lucky day isn't it you English geek?" he replied.

"YES! I finally have something to enjoy today. Wait, we're getting a new book assignment today aren't we?" said Tessa excitedly.

"Of all the things, of course you would be excited by that" replied Jem, rolling his eyes. "But Tessa, this could be the year you get a rose."

"Pfft, that''ll never happen. Jem, you of all people should know that." said Tessa testily.

"It might" he replied.

"It won't"

"We will see"

"It won't"

"Is that so, bookworm?"

"Yes, it is so, Cringestairs"

The bell rang, ending their argument. They ran off to Maths laughing all the way there.

* * *

They were sitting in the back passing notes to each other.

Tessa – **Bold**

Jem – _italics_

_I don't understand linear inequalities_

**Jem! It's really easy. Just test with points that are of different regions to find the true region!**

_Yes well unlike some Miss Theresa Gray, I am not gifted with math. I am not gifted much at all, really._

**Um Jem, remember the little block of carved wood in that purple bag you have? That piece of wood is called a violin, and the purple bag is actually a violin case. Plus, you play some good music with it, and you don't even do violin lessons!**

_Oh really? I just didn't know what that was called! Furthermore, being good at violin without classes doesn't prove anything about me being gifted with said instrument._

**James Carstairs, why must you be so modest?**

_Shhh, teacher's coming._

"James, Theresa, how many questions have you done so far?", said the teacher.

"2", Jem said.

"7", Tessa said.

"Theresa, you're a bit on the slow side today, James, do you need help?"

As Mr Atgag went to Jem to help him, Tessa turned back to her work and started drawing the inequality for y2x+5 and y-2x5.

* * *

It was English, one of the only classes in which she didn't sit with Jem.

"Could you move, choco-hair? I'm trying to get to my seat"

That voice, Tessa knew that voice, it was him, the boy she had had a crush on until he had ruined it by flirting with that flirt Jessamine.

"That happens to be my seat, Kelly Jones" **(AN: Kelly Jones is a welsh singer/songwriter)**

"Well now, it isn't." replied Will snarkily.

"Says who?" Tessa said sassily.

"Says me." replied Will casually, looking her intensely in the eyes

She felt her eyes turn back to him, returning his intense gaze.

Of course, the bell rang just then, starting class.

"All right, settle in everyone" said the teacher, Mr Hannigan.

"Since today is Valentine's Day, I thought that we would watch Romeo and Juliet", chirped Mr Hannigan.

Cries of happiness ran throughout the room, smiling faces glowing as the lights went out.

It was the scene where Romeo fled afyer killing Tybalt when the people with the cupids with the roses came.

"Hello, may I deliver these roses?", asked the cupid.

"Make it quick", snapped Mr Hannigan.

"Yes sir!", replied the cupid tersely.

"William Herondale?", called out the cupid.

"Yes?", he replied.

"Roses for you", said the cupid as he handed the dozen red roses to Will.

"Theresa Gray?", the cupid called out once more.

"Y-Yes?", stammered Tessa.

"A rose for you.", said the cupid as he smoothly handed the rose to her.

She slowly unwrapped the rose, her hands quivering from the surprise.

The wrapping fell away, revealing the colour of the rose.

It wasn't yellow like she hoped.

It was pink.

Her jaw fell, her mouth gaping wide as the fact sunk in to her mind.

She had a secret admirer.


	2. The One WIth Teasing & Ghandi

Chapter 2

She was staring at the flower when she noticed that there was a note.

"Love, your secret admirer"

Those were the exact words that it said.

Wait, LOVE!?

Her saviour finally came, the bell announcing the end of class

"JEM!" shouted Tessa

"Tessie", excitedly said Jem, a twinkle gleaming in his eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" she hissed, careful of any teachers watching.

"Well my dear Tessie, I believe that I am now a seer", said Jem teasingly, eyes glinting with mischeif as he teased her, pulling her leg as they begun walking to ICT.

"Yes, yes, you can show off as much as you want", said Cecily, appearing behind Jem, rolling her eyes as she put her focus on Tessa. "So, I've heard that a certain someone has a received a pink rose this year. And you know what's funny about it? She actually said that she would never get a rose!" she said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh? And who would the unfortunate girl be? Roses are overrated", remarked Tessa, oblivious.

"Funny you would say that, Tessie. I'm talking about a tall American brunette, pretty, but could use a little makeup to bronze herself up", lightly said Cecily.

"I am NOT pale Cecily Herondale!", yelled Tessa.

"Who ever said I was talking about you?", said Cecily questioningly.

"Ugh, can we not talk about this? I feel like stabbing the person who gave me the rose..." groaned Tessa.

Cecily grinned, "Oh well, at least your love life isn't dead anymore."

"Don't tempt me to slap you, Cecily Herondale.", said Tessa grumpily.

"Oh, calm down, you know I'm only teasing.", said Cecily.

"You'd better be!" said Tessa threateningly, "Oh, and by the way, how's Gabriel? I hear you two are quite the chummy pair now, which of course would explain why you weren't with us before classes started", said she, the light coming back into her eyes as she watched Cecily turn beet red, just as she had done moments ago.

"Ooh, someone has a wittle crush on a certain guard now don't they", said Jem, teasing Cecily as he did Tessa before.

"Ooh, somone need's to get their own romance started, don't they?" replied Cecily with snark.

"Now, now, come on, no need to fight, both of you hug and make up", said Tessa peacefully.

"Yes Ghandi, whatever you say", both of them sarcastically said in unison, funny but creepy at the same time.

"If I'm Ghandi, then you will do what ever I say, and I say that you Cecily", she turned to her, "Will ask Gabriel Lightwood out. Jem, I'll tell you what you have to do later" said Tessa as she smirked devilishly as she referred back to what she had learnt in History, when whatever Ghandi said to do was done.

Their jaws split open, "B-b-but, Tessa! I can't ask Gabriel Lightwood out! He has a girlfriend already, and plus, he doesn't even like me!", yelled Cecily convinced that Tessa should be sent for a mental checkup, and preferably sent to a mental asylum.

"Tessa," started Jem, "I don't like this, I don't like this at all", quoted Jem.

"Stop quoting Harry Potter, James Carstairs" noticed Tessa, having read the books many times. "You were the ones who started it", added Tessa.

"You know this thing called joking? It's what we were doing just now. You see, when a person is joking, they often just say things as well, a joke", said Cecily, explaining to Tessa as she would to a child.

Tessa stared, awestruck. "Really? I never knew that Cecy! Thank you for enlightening me!", she bit back sarcastically.

They had reached the ICT lab, the trio arguing at the doorstep just as the bell rang, announcing that class was starting.

They stepped into the classroom, just as the teacher, Mr. Socker, started droning on about adobe dreamweaver and how to make the template.

Tessa, having already known this, took out her favourite book, A Tale of Two Cities, and started reading. Just as she got to the end of the first chapter, she heard Mr. Socker tell the class to 'get on with it' as he would say. Turning to get her Chromebook 3 out, she reluctantly parted with her book as she turned on her laptop.

With her luck, her laptop's battery ran out, the juice having flowed out. Cursing herself for not having charged it last night, she looked around to see if anyone had the same laptop as her so she could borrow theirs instead.

Unfortunately for her though, she couldn't seem to find anyone with the same laptop as hers, scanning the whole room again just to make sure. And there, she found it, another Chromebook 3. She couldn't see the person's head unfortunately, but hoped that the person would be gracious enough to lend her the charger, sparing her from the wrath of Mr. Socker, who was notoriously famous for giving out sanctions to disorganised people.

She walked over to the mysterious person just as she begun to see their features. First, she saw the ebony mop. Then, the royal blue eyes. She stopped, frozen as she wanted to turn back. To keep her pride with her and bear the sanction.

The boy with the Chromebook 3, the mysterious person, was none other than William Herondale.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is, Chapter 2! My excuse for being late: Writers Block, tests, iGCSE Science, etc. (I'm in Year 9 if you didn't know, we start Science halfway through the 'semester')**

**Special shoutout to the 8 followers and 3 reviewers (you know who you are)**

**I might've forgotten to mention last time, but reviews are what make me tick! I saw the reviews on Friday, and here I am, posting on Sunday!**

**Oh, and pls, make sure to suggest any ideas in case I get writer's block again!**

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the plot and perhaps maybe any OCs I decide to make later.

**P.S. Have any of you watched Divergent or Vampire Academy? I watched them instead of writing this chapter! I'm sorry! (*runs away screaming from the tomatoes being thrown*)**


	3. The One With A Laptop Charger

Chapter 3

"Um, William?", Tessa nervously said as she waited for a response.

His head snapped up, recognising the voice as the one yelling whenever Cecily had a sleepover.

"Yes, choco-hair?", said William arrogantly, "Unlike some people, I have work to do", he said while gesturing to his laptop.

"Well then, I guess I'll leave. I'm sure that you, being the disorganised _mess_ you are..", knowing this would taunt him; for he was actually quite organised. Not that she would say that to him of course; his head didn't need more inflating.

"Oh really, what is it you so _desperately_ need? A date? Or maybe a life? I'm sure you get bored, all that time spent with boring people.", his gaze flickered over to Jem.

"One of those people is your _sister_ you narcissistic bastard!", she replied hotly.

"I never said _she _was dull or boring, I meant the Chinese one", pointedly looking at her as if speaking to an idiot. "Oh and by the way, A Tale of Two Cities, it's silly, especially how men are going around chopping their heads off for love!, he scoffed.

"It's _romantic_! Or have you never heard of that word before?", her lips drew on a smirk as she found it unbelievable that William Herondale, charmer of the school, not being romantic on a date. On one of his million dates. Her stomach turned, or at least, the dying bits of her crush did.

Half the class had started to notice by then, mutters and bets going around on who would back down first, starting a normal conversation.

"All right, what do you want Tess", he gave up, simply wanting to go back to his website to get it over with.

She stiffened, at the fact that he hadn't called her Tess since he was in primary school and at the fact that he did seem tired now that she looked closer; he had that gaunt look: the dark circles she remembered from sleepovers and those eyes that looked defeated. This wasn't William Herondale, and the worst part was, she knew how, she knew what made him like this, and she knew that the nightmares were happening again.

"I-I just wanted to borrow your charger", she stammered.

"Well, then you should have _said_ so!", he exasperatedly. "Would have saved time to", he muttered.

"Is there a _problem_ here, Theresa, William?", Mr Socker came, finally noticing that half the class wasn't doing any work.

"No sir", said William, "I was just, giving Tessa here her charger back", he added.

"Back?", questioned the teacher.

"Actually, Mr Socker- ", began Tessa, though she never got to complete her sentence.

"Back", Will confirmed, not letting her complete her sentence.

"Well then, stop dilly-dallying, everyone", Mr Socker barked. "Get back to work"

The class grumbled, money and complaints going around.

"You didn't even get in trouble! It's completely unfair," whispered Tessa loudly.

"Would you rather I got in trouble, _after_ saving your skin?", he questioned.

"Why did you do it", said Tessa curiously.

"If I didn't, Cecily would have begun chewing my ear off; as much of a lady's man he was, I don't want to be like George Weasley", he said indifferently.

The corner of her lips twitched as she imagined him without his left ear. Fighting the urge to laugh, she asked in a whisper so as not to be caught out "When do I give it back then?"

"After class, outside the lab", he replied.

"Alright", she nodded and went back to her seat where Cecily was staring at her and Jem engrossed in his work, even though she knew he had seen the whole thing.

"You spoke to my brother, civilly!", Cecily exclaimed, not even bothering to keep her voice low; she wasn't known for being quiet after all.

"Yes, I needed his charger because he was the only one with the same laptop as me", she said rolling her eyes.

"Well, if that's all then", Cecily said looking disappointed.

"Yes Cecily, sorry, but your matchmaking self can't well, matchmake", she said, rolling her eyes once more.

"Tessa, you should know by now, that after 9 years of friendship, I get what I want", Cecily said wickedly, wearing the same smirk her brother had worn minutes before.

"Oh no, that's evil plotting face isn't it?", she asked, hoping for a no.

"I'm afraid she's come back to earth. Tell me, how was Mars?", she questioned, teasing as always.

"I'll take that as a yes then", Tessa muttered, getting on with her work.

The rest of the lesson went on peacefully, with everyone actually working, other than the few whispers going on about the argument that had happened moments before.

The bell rang just then, and everyone got up and basically ran for the exit. It was clear that a lot of people didn't like ICT.

Then she looked at William and was surprised to see, he wasn't part of the majority; he still sat, engrossed in his laptop. She decided to wait outside for him to hand him back his charger.

As she stood there, waiting for William, Cecily came to her and said, "Tessa, can we have a sleepover at mine today?"

"Alright, just let me pick up some stuff from my place and then I'll join you at yours. Alright?", Tessa responded.

"Alright", agreed Cecily and went of skipping, probably thinking of the ways to torture Tessa with things such as makeup and flat irons. She shuddered.

"Now, now I can't be that horrifying can I, at least I don't think so by the amount of girls staring at me right now", and there he was William Herondale, being cocky as always.

"It's nothing, just Cecily trying to torture me at our sleepover tonight. Anyways, here's your charger and thank you for lending it to me", she said formally, wishing it weren't so awkward then.

The bell rang, and she turned and fled, not wanting to be late for class.

**A/N: Well there, Chapter 3! It's extra long and I posted on the day I wanted! Thank you for the many reviews and follows and favourites! Maybe we can reach up to 15 reviews by the next chapter?**

**Once again, tell me what you want to happen! I'll try to put it in if it's something I can see coming in the next few chapters.**

Disclaimer: I am in no way, place or entity Cassandra Clare. Therefore, these characters are in no way mine. However, what's mine is the plot. I don't think i'll create any OCs but you never know! (If I do they're mine as well)


End file.
